


The Aquatic Petals (Not Finished)

by RacroesRacroes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pre-Gem War, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacroesRacroes/pseuds/RacroesRacroes
Summary: At the shy age of a thousand years, Sapphire hasn't had a lot of time on get used to his surroundings. Most of it has been spent suppressing the rambunctious nature to be like the 'quiet, docile' Sapphires he's grown to admire.  All of that changes once he's transferred to serve under the mysterious Purple Diamond, closest friend to the zestful Pink Diamond...





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday had been the same.

 

The sun would rise, and those in the Kindergarten would be greeted by either the incessant drilling of those blasted injectors or the insufferable shrieks of a power-hungry agate.  
"Alright, you miserable lumps of rock! Get in line!" a red agate roared. "We have orders from the Diamonds to take some of you lucky imbeciles for their court!”  
“Always on schedule, it would seem.” Rhodochrosite remarked, climbing her now eroding hole in the mountain. “Need help, Saph?”  
“No, I think I got it.” Sapphire grunted, stretching his legs as he crawled from his own hole.   
“Are you sure we’re not gonna get caught for this?” she asked, sliding down the side. “I was supposed to help set up the other injectors, and you were supposed to---”  
“Oh please, Rosie.” he scoffed, walking across the barren caverns. “I’ve seen this exact conversation and what happens after like 50 times. We literally have a 2% chance of getting caught.”  
“Alright, your clarity,” Rosie teased. They approached the fork that separated the Sapphires from the Rhodochrosites. “Who’s gonna get picked today? If you’re wrong, I get to relax in that Jasper-sized hole you’ve been hiding flowers in for a month for a whole year.”  
“Oh, so we’re spying now?” Sapphire smirked and raised an eyebrow. “That’s one factor I didn’t see coming.”  
“Hurry up!” the agate yelled.  
“3 Quartzes, 7 Sapphires, 12 Rubies,. 6 Bismuths, and 1 Rhodochrosite.” Sapphire pointed up at the sky. “By time the sun goes down. Double or nothing.”  
“You’re so on.” she winked, parting ways.  
Once the lines were fully formed, the betting began.   
“Rubies Facet-3 Cuts-8YG-R!” they called.  
12 Rubies.   
Sapphire watched as a fiery squad of goofy gems stumbled towards the launch pad. Sapphire, while he thought of them as quite useless, sometimes felt himself imagining what it would be like to actually become close with one to see what they were really like.

And he would spend the rest of the day resisting the urge to gag.

“Stay in a line!” the agate commanded, but to no avail. 5 of them fell over on the pad before they all disappeared in a flash of light.  
“Rose Quartzes Facet-3 Cuts-7PS-U!”  
3 Quartzes.

Sapphire looked over and gave a sly grin to Rhodochrosite, who rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her impressed expression.

“We conclude with Sapphires Facet-3 Cuts-7YA-G!” they called. “We will continue tomorrow. Now get back to work!”

Rhodochrosite held in her laughter as she saw Sapphire’s sly expression fall into disbelief.  
“So, how does it feel to be wrong for once, Sapph?” she remarked after the lines disbanded. She nudged him. “Careful, they might label you defective.”  
“The day’s not over yet, Rosie.” Sapphire wagged a finger in her face. “So I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”  
“Ooooh, wait ‘till I tell the others!” Rosie suddenly dashed the opposite direction.  
“Not if I have something to say about it!” Sapphire ran behind her.  
This instance, like the ones to come, would make him realize how ineffective his single voice could be.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you mean to tell me that the legendary Sapphire Facet-3 Cut-7YH got a prediction wrong?” Lapis crowed, playing with water droplets that dripped from above. “I thought a Diamond would get shattered before that day came!”  
“Shhh!” Jade nervously looked around. “You know they can hear you, right?”  
“Who? The Diamonds?” Rosie raised an eyebrow. “In case you haven’t noticed, there hasn’t been a handship here in half a millenia.”  
“I heard that they have a way of listening in on Kindergartens.” Rainbow Quartz nodded.  
“You hear a lot of things, Rain.” Sapphire remarked. “That’s your problem!”  
They all laughed. Just then, they heard an agate barking orders, causing them to run into their respective positions. Rhodochrosite went over to the injectors and began to work. She began to pour packaged glowing contents into the machine, began to mix.  
“She’s gone now!” Sapphire leapt in front of Rhodochrosite. He peered over at the injectors. “Oooh, who are you making now?”  
“Haha, very funny.” she rolled her eyes.  
“What in the stars is a ‘Charoite’?” Sapphire read the print on the now empty package.  
“I don’t know, actually.” she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Do you think they’re making new gems?” Sapphire asked.   
“Why are you asking me?” Rhodochrosite laughed. “I’m not the one who can actually see if that’s the truth or not.”  
“I mean, I remember seeing it as a possibility.” he pondered, plopping himself unto the ground. “Like a decade ago, maybe.”  
“Hey, Rain!” Sapphire called. “Do you know what’s up with these new gems?”  
“I remember a few thousand years ago, they started mass producing rose quartzes for the first time.” Rainbow Quartz sat on a rock, spinning light into glowing spools of rope-like material. “But that was only because they were planning to give her the planet Earth as a present.”  
“That explains why there’s been so much recruitments lately!” Sapphire turned to Rhodochrosite. “They could come back in a few hours.”  
“I somehow doubt that.” she smirked. “They only show up once a day.”  
“I wonder who’s building up their court.” Jade stared up at the sky. “They already seem to have so many planets anyway.”  
“I think it’s Pink.” Rainbow Quartz suggested, placing the spools inside the injectors. “From what I heard, she doesn’t think Earth is good enough to drain from.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Rainbow Quartz.” Jade scoffed. “Everyone knows that the Earth is full of rich and bountiful minerals. Why the stars would she do that?”  
“Maybe it’s her twin, then.” Rhodochrosite smirked. “Right, Sapphire?”  
“You think I’m joking, I’m telling you I saw her!” Sapphire stuck his tongue out.  
“Who?” Rainbow Quartz poked her head up. “I’m always in the mood for some good gossip.”  
“Sapphire here thinks that there is a fifth diamond.” Rhodochrosite tousled Sapphire’s ocean-blue   
locks.   
“Now that’s a new one.” Rainbow Quartz plopped herself in front of him. “Do tell.”  
“Okay, so like 500 years ago, I have this dream, right?” Sapphire explained. “And there’s this… gargantuan injector. Like the largest anything I’ve ever seen. In it, are two diamonds. One is neon pink, and the other is this extremely vibrant purple.”  
“And this dream ends with the purple one’s hand popping out.” Rhodochrosite turns to the others. “Now tell me how goofy that entire dream is!”  
“I find it funny how none of you think I’m right, even though none of us have even seen the full Diamond Authority symbol.” Sapphire smirked. “Only fragments and pieces.”  
“I saw one before, actually.” Jade noted. “Rosie’s right on this one. There’s Yellow, Blue, White, and Pink. There’s a grey one in the middle, but I don’t think they’d have a ‘Grey Diamond’. ” She turned to look at the injector. “I’ll prove it, too. That injector definitely has the symbol on it, but it’s covered in mud.”  
Rhodochrosite slammed her fists on the side of it to clean off the dirt.  
“How about now?” she grinned, before turning her face from it. “I bet the Jasper hole that there are only four diamonds on that emblem.”  
Sapphire looked on the injector before his eyes lit up.  
“That’s why you’re not the Sapphire.” he beamed. In the middle of the symbol, sat a glistening purple diamond.  
“What?! Impossible.” Jade moved to get a closer look, when the launch pad suddenly lit up. A blue agate stepped off of it and looked around.  
“ATTENTION ALL KINDERGARTEN GEMS,” she announced. “GET INTO YOUR LINES IMMEDIATELY!”   
“What?” Rhodochrosite’s face sat in complete confusion and shock. “How did you--?”  
“GET IN LINE!” she ordered.   
After dashing to their places, the agate spoke once again.  
“Bismuths Facet-3 Cuts-5YK-P!”   
6 Bismuths.   
Sapphire winked at Rhodochrosite who was visibly impressed.  
“Sapphire Facet-3 Cut-7YH!”   
Another Sapphire. That made seven.  
Sapphire’s face fell into shock.  
That was his number. He watched his friends stare at him in disbelief as he felt himself walk up to the launch pad. He could feel crystals forming as he waited.  
“We conclude with Rhodochrosite Facet-3 Cut 78B!”they nodded.  
A Rhodochrosite.  
Now it was Rhodochrosite’s turn to look shocked. As terrified and confused as they both were, they both let out a sigh of relief as Rhodochrosite stepped on the pad.

They searched for their friends in the crowd, but they couldn’t see them. They waved outwards, hoping their friends could see them.

And then they were gone in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sapphire opened his eyes, he was met with brilliantly glimmering lights that cascaded from above, which reached the bustling court below. He turned to get a look of his surroundings, when he noticed a giant white head in the distance, its menacing yet emotionless face staring down on everything.  
“Homeworld.” Sapphire breathed.  
“What?” Rhodochrosite asked.  
Before he could answer, he was met with the shrill voice of yet another agate.  
“Welcome to Homeworld, your clarity. I am Holly Blue Agate, I run this establishment, and will help you get arranged!” Holly smiled at Sapphire.  
“Oh, thank the stars, this place is huge! I’m Rhodochrosite.” Rhodochrosite put her hand out.  
“Oh. Charmed.” Holly stared at her hand before quickly turning around to face the gigantic hall. “Now if you would all follow me, we can get started.”  
“Wow, someone’s catty.” Rhodochrosite muttered. “She didn’t even look at the Bismuths.”  
“Now, according to my chart here, we have a mixed bag of new recruits.” Holly led them down into a small room. “Very few of you will serve the same Diamond.”  
“Now, let’s get you out of those hideous kindergarten outfits.” Holly turned around and called to the backroom. “Rainbow Quartz! Get in here!”  
Immediately, a Rainbow Quartz ran in front of them. Her hair was in a tight bun and wore a very slim fitting suit, wildly different from their Rain’s long, flowy hair and loose dress. She spun threads of cloth from a lamp that shone in the room, before wrapping it around each gem in the room.  
“These outfits will appear when you get poofed later on. Now follow me!” Holly motioned towards another room.  
“Wait; what?” Rhodochrosite asked.  
“Perhaps if you didn’t have that pink bush on your head clogging your ears, you’d hear me.” Holly responded. “It won’t hurt; as long as you don’t wiggle too much.”  
They approached a control panel inside the room, to which Holly motioned for them to touch the pad. The Bismuths went first.  
Pink.  
Yellow.  
Blue.  
Yellow.  
White.  
Purple.  
Blue.  
Rhodochrosite placed her hand on the pad, before being lit up with a dazzling pink. Finally, Sapphire went. He hoped to be in the same court as Rhodochrosite, only to have his heart sink.

The color was undoubtedly purple.

“Oh, Sapph, I--” Rhodochrosite began, only to be cut off by a crackling noise of a whip. The blue streak slid down the middle of her body before reaching the ground. Her eyes shrank in horror as she realized what happened. Her gem fell from her stomach before she poofed completely, the string disappearing as well.  
The others panicked, running in circles as Holly ordered them to stay still. Sapphire backed into a corner as he watched the Holly Blue Agate ruthlessly whip the other gems until they poofed. When she turned her back, he realized that now was his chance.  
He immediately dashed for the door, desperately trying to ignore the screams of the Bismuths as they poofed. Reaching the door, he realized it was locked. He jumped up on his toes to reach the hand pad, pressing any and every button to try to escape.  
Suddenly all was silent.  
He turned to realize that every gem in the room was poofed. He tried looking around for her, but felt the whip wrap around his neck and pull him backwards.  
“I’m sorry, your clarity, but the only way for the suit to be activated is for you to be poofed!” she explained with a calm that only terrified Sapphire.

He fought and kicked, before all suddenly went black.


	4. Chapter 4

“Rosie!” Sapphire shot up the instant he reformed, his eyes darting frantically for his best friend. Instead, he was met with the cold, unfeeling eyes of another Sapphire.  
“Good, you’re awake.” she helped him up. “We have much work to do.”

He looked up to see the imposing mural of Purple Diamond staring back at him. Her hands floated elegantly above her head, several planets dancing in her fingers, with a plethora of moons following their rhythm. Her eyes, while powerful seem to hold a sparkle as he moved away from it.  
“So, what--” he began.  
“She’s a prodigy, really. Some say she crawled out with a planet already in her hand.” the sapphire explained. “While seemingly erratic, everything in her court follows a specific rhythm, so it is imperative that you keep it.”  
She led him down a long hallway, fitted with even more murals of the mysterious Diamond. Although he had only just arrived, Sapphire began to put certain variables together to compile the most reasonable future. The second he walked through those doors, she’d want a test of his abilities. He would have only a minute to impress her, or risk being shattered.  
The doors flung open, to reveal the court in its entirety. Irises bloomed all throughout, leading up to the throne where she sat. The two sapphires weaved and moved their way through the other gems, before reaching her palanquin, guarded by two Amethysts. As he entered it, he looked up, expecting to see the same image as in the mural.

The Sapphire cleared her throat, and he then realized why the murals were so large.

It was compensation. 

Purple Diamond, while still at least 3 times his size, he had heard the Diamonds were at least 50 feet tall.  
“My Diamond.” he saluted while trying to erase the confused look from his face.  
She didn’t seem phased by his reaction, and instead scrolled through her information.  
“Sapphire Facet-3 Cut-7YH.” she spoke. “Is Yellow Diamond coming today?”  
Sapphire was floored. He had never even seen Yellow Diamond, how was he supposed to know anything about her? He suddenly felt the sapphire next to him nudge his hand. Slowly moving his eyes, he noticed that she closed her eyes as if she was mediating.  
He followed suit.  
Concentrating, he faintly saw the glisten of a pink diamond spin around before slowly morphing into a heart. He opened his eyes and saw Purple Diamond still looking at her device.  
“Purple Diamond, while I did not see Yellow Diamond arrive, I see Pink Diamond’s visit will be very soon.” he nervously smiled.

Purple Diamond looked up and glared at him.  


“Do you think this is a joke?” She demanded.  


“Pink Diamond hasn’t been seen in decades.” the sapphire next to him whispered. “It’s a very sore subject for Purple Diamond.”  


“If you’re lying to me, I’ll shatter you myself.” she slammed her fist on the throne.  
Just then, the sound of a ship could be heard from outside. Time seemed to come to a crawl as Sapphire awaited who was to come through those curtains. He felt the ice began to form on his feet as footsteps grew louder and louder.  


“Pink? Is that you?” she called.  
The curtains swung open, to reveal a fluffy pink afro stick out from the curtains.  


“Hey Purple!” she spread her arms out. “Miss me?”  


“Pink?” Purple Diamond gasped. They ran towards each other and embraced. “Oh my stars, where have you been? No one’s heard from you in forever!”  


“Now how did you know that was me?” Pink folded her arms. “I thought I kept it a secret!”  


“Well, I followed your advice and got a few new batches of Sapphires!” Purple winked. She leaned into whisper. “It’s really come in handy when I need to know when Yellow’s visiting.”  


“Speaking of listening to advice, remember when you told me to get more quartz soldiers?” Pink recalled. “Let’s just say I visited a kindergarten? Changed my life.”  


“Wait; you visited a kindergarten?” Purple gasped. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. “I’ve always wanted to do that, what happened?”  


“Purple and Pink Diamond have stayed together their whole lives.” the other sapphire explained, leading Sapphire away. “And today, you will see just how close they are when Purple brings you with her when she goes to see Earth for herself.”  


“Wait; what?” Sapphire gasped. “But I just got here!”  


“If you can’t adapt to frequent change, this court isn’t for you.” the sapphire smirked. “But in all seriousness, you’ll begin to sense a pattern in what kind of changes she does, and once you figure it out, you’ll be fine.”  


“Oh my stars, Purple!” he heard Pink exclaim. “You should totally come with me this time!”  


“I’m not so sure I could do that…” Purple said with hesitation. “I don’t like leaving my court with no one in charge. What if the new gems ruin my order?”  


“Then take the new gems with you!” Pink laughed. “These other vets already know how  
this place works anyway.”  


“Hmmm…” Purple frowned. “Pearl, what do you think?”  
Whatever you think would be best, my Diamond.” Purple Pearl responded.  


“Booo!” Pink jeered. “You have to stop surrounding yourself with all these ‘yes’ gems, Purple. I ask my Pearl questions all the time, and she tell me exactly what she thinks.”  


“You let your Pearl think?” Purple raised an eyebrow. “You know what White would do to you if she heard that’s what you did with your Pearl.”  


“Which is why you won’t tell her!” Pink playfully covered Purple’s mouth. “As a Diamond, I order you not to tell her!”  


“You wish!” Purple giggled. Pink began to tickle her. “Hahaha! Ok! Ok! I won’t say anything!”  


“And what else?” Pink grabbed Purple’s wrists.  


“I’ll go with you, my stars!” Purple playfully kicked Pink off of her. She suddenly turned to the Sapphires and grew serious. “You two saw nothing. Understand?”  


“Yes, my Diamond.” they both bowed.  


“Good.” she turned to the other Sapphire. “You. Go tell the new gems to meet me by my handship.”  


“Yes, my Diamond.” she bowed again before leaving.  


“You can’t keep acting like this, Pink.” Purple shook her head. “I can control what goes on in my court, but what if that were a Sapphire from another court?”  


“Well, it wasn’t, so just please turn off the Diamond persona and have some fun with the only Diamond you can.” Pink asked. “Please?”  


“Well, alright.” Purple sighed. “I’ll meet you outside in a few minutes, I just need to get ready.”  


“Of course!” Pink teased. “Your image after all is your only good quality.”  


“Oh shut up, you!” Purple called, as Pink ran away giggling. She turned to Sapphire. “Go get a Rainbow Quartz to help me with my hair and makeup.”  


“Yes, my Diamond.”


	5. Chapter 5

Purple’s long, curly hair swung back and forth as she elegantly strolled to her handship, accompanied by her Pearl, two Agates, and Sapphire himself.   
“Really? That’s what you’re wearing to a colony?” Pink asked.  
“Image is the most powerful weapon a Diamond can have,” Purple lifted her gown as she walked inside. “I choose to use it to my advantage.”  
“Set the coordinates for ‘Earth’, Pearl.” Purple commanded.  
“Yes, my Diamond.” When the pearl disappeared around the corner, Purple turned to Sapphire.  
“Sapphire, what will happen when I arrive on Earth?” Purple asked.  
“You and Pink Diamond will have a lot of fun on Earth, and she will reveal a secret that will test the strands of your friendship.” Sapphire responded.   
“Do you know what that secret is?” Purple raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want me to, my Diamond?”Sapphire responded.  
Before she could answer, the ship snapped off at hyperspeed towards Earth. Sapphire turned to see the window, when he was taken aback by the beauty of the planet.  
The deep blues of the ocean reminded him of his own gemstone. The planet was speckled with white clouds and overwhelmed with lush green terrain that captivated Sapphire, his fascination lying in the new planet. Breaking the clouds, however, he soon began to realize the overall colour of the planet begin to dim, seeming to grow more and more lifeless as they narrowed in on the Kindergarten.  
Pink’s handship suddenly turned, heading towards the fields and away from the kindergarten.  
“What the stars is she doing?” Purple stared. “Pearl, follow her direction.”  
“Yes, my Diamond.” Purple Pearl responded. The two ships fluttered down on the soft grass, the Kindergarten’s gloomy atmosphere not too far away.  
“Pink, you do realize that you missed the Kindergarten, right?” Purple called, leaving the ship. “Unless this is a new method of injection I haven’t heard of!”  
“Oh, Purple!” Pink laughed. “We’re not here for the Kindergarten! Earth is so much more than just the Kindergarten!”  
“Pink, I don’t understand.” Purple Diamond stared.  
“Rose Quartz,” Pink Diamond turned to the burly soldier next to her. “Show Purple the hibiscus fields.”   
“Hibiscus? What in the stars is that?” Purple looked hesitant.   
“I’m not going to kill you, Purple!” Pink scoffed. “Just send your Sapphire if you’re so concerned; I promise he’ll return unscathed.”   
Purple Diamond looked over at Sapphire before nodding.  
“Sapphire, go with the Quartz to find hibiscus… whatever that may be.” Purple ordered.  
Sapphire nodded, before looking over at the Quartz, who winked at him before turning to leave.

“So what exactly is a hibiscus?” Sapphire awkwardly maneuvered through the thick forest.  
“It’s a gorgeous flower,” the Rose Quartz’s eyes sparkled. “It’s pink on the outside, and it grows deeper and deeper the closer it gets to the center.”  
“A… flower?” Sapphire raised an eyebrow.  
The Rose Quartz turned to Sapphire and held in laughter.  
“You’re joking, right?” he smirked. “You seriously don’t know what a flower is? Aren’t you supposed to know everything?”  
“If you’re just going to make fun of me, I’ll just go myself.” Sapphire began to walk ahead of him.  
“Hey!” the quartz called. “Do you even know where you’re going?”  
“I’m a Sapphire, of course I do!” he spat back. He shot up into the air, floating above the trees, before landing miles away from the quartz.  
He began to walk by a stream, and paused to look at the strange creatures hopping about in the water. Their scales glistened in the sunlight as they flopped up in the air and then back down.  
“They’re called fish, you know.” the Rose Quartz suddenly appeared close behind Sapphire.  
The quartz’s rumbling voice startled Sapphire to the point of him losing his balance and falling in. Thrashing about, the water consumed him, making it impossible to see; until he felt a hand pull his arm out of the water.  
“I was made to protect a Diamond,” the Quartz laughed. “Did you really think you could lose me with that trick?”  
“Whatever.” Sapphire pulled his arm from the quartz’s grasp.  
“How did you do that, anyway?” he asked. “I’m not really too familiar with Sapphires, but I didn’t know they could float.”  
“Wow, Rose Quartz,” Sapphire scoffed. “So you really don’t know everything.”  
“Oh, c’mon,” the Quartz folded his arms. “I was clearly joking.”  
“So am I.” Sapphire winked. “Now c’mon, these flowers won’t find themselves.”  
As they walked, the Rose Quartz couldn’t help but notice that Sapphire was approaching a cliff, yet seemed to be completely distracted by his surroundings. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take for him to notice.  
“Sooo…” he spoke again. “What’s it like being in Purple Diamond’s court? I heard she’s a real stickler for order.”  
“I don’t know, I just showed up like a day ago.” Sapphire shrugged. “She seems to have this thing where she has two personalities, one for Pink and one for us. It’s so instant, it kind of freaks me out.”  
“I started working for Pink the second I broke from the Earth’s crust.” Rose looked into the sky. “She’s so transparent, I feel like I know exactly what she’s about, you know?”  
“You really like your Diamond, don’t you?” Sapphire began to float off the cliff.  
“You’ll grow to like yours, too.” the Quartz tried to stifle a laugh as he saw Sapphire’s feet dangle above nothing.  
“I don’t know why you’re laughing.” Sapphire looked down. “You’re the one standing on a cliff that’s about to crumble.”  
“Wha--?” Before the Quartz could realize what was happening, the ground fell apart underneath him, sending him free falling off the edge.  
“Oof!” he landed sorely on his face. He quickly checked his gem on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt no cracks.  
“Woah, you were right.” Sapphire picked up a hibiscus. “This place is beautiful.”  
The salmon pink colours on the field bounced lightly as the two moved around the field. Sapphire began to laugh, running into a rather large patch before jumping on top of it.  
“Hey! Be careful!” the Quartz cried. “These are delicate.”  
“So am I, Rose Quartz.” Sapphire took the flower and inhaled deeply. “We’re a perfect  
match.”   
“Huh?” the Quartz’s face immediately turned a deep red.  
“The flowers, you clod!” Sapphire giggled, before leaping in front of him. He smacked the flower on the Quartz’s chest. “Now c’mon, let’s bring some back to the Diamonds.”


End file.
